NGL
|romaji = Neo-Gurīn Raifu (Enu Jī Eru) Jichikoku |located in = Mitene Union |controlled by = Gyro (Former) International Security Agency (Former) Hunter Association |inhabitants = * Haruna * Shidore * Bloster * Kurt (Former) * Reina (Former) * Ikalgo (Former) * Zaiqahal (Former) |fauna = Chimera Ants |manga debut = Chapter 187 |anime debut = Episode 77 (2011)}} Neo-Green Life (NGL) Autonomous Region [ , Neo-Gurīn Raifu (Enu Jī Eru) Jichikoku] was a self-governed country and part of the Mitene Union. It used to impose a neo-luddite culture, and it was populated by 2.17 million civilians prior to its decimation. It was bordered by the Republic of Rokario.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 188 Following the death of Ming Jol-ik, it was briefly put in the custody of the International Security Agency, which dismantled it and made an uninhabited nature reserves of its territory. It was then placed under the jurisdiction of the Hunter Association.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Overview The people of NGL rejected any form of modern technology and prevent anything created from synthetic materials from entering their country.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 Any smuggling of technological goods, modern medicine, or weapons was dealt with through imprisonment or death sentence. Their main form of correspondence was through use of letters while the primary mode of transport was by horse. In order to enter the country, one had to go through an extensive full-body examination, x-ray scan, and ultrasound. History The NGL movement was first established by Gyro at the age of 21 and fully became a nation nine years later.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 20, Chapter 204 Gyro is also the founder of the NGL's underworld; he used the isolationist policy to his advantage and created narcotics and weapons factories. He created and distributed the popular drug D².Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 192 In 1987, a TV crew consisting of three people attempted to infiltrate and get coverage; the three were captured and one of them was executed while the other two remained imprisoned as of 2000. Before the Chimera Ant infestation, there was an epidemic, but the people refused for foreign doctors to be admitted into the country because they wanted to be "pristine". Locations * NGL Border Stop * Chimera Ant Nest * D² Manufacturing Plant Plot Chimera Ant arc The Chimera Ant Queen finds a suitable home here and begins the mass production of ants.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 187 The leader, Gyro, is among the humans killed and turned into food for the Queen. Following the infestation, NGL was decimated and transformed into a permanent nature reserve controlled by the Hunter Association. The refugees were divided among the remaining countries of the Mitene Union. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Based on Ging's conversation with Cheadle, Pariston used NGL to keep the 5,000 Chimera Ants left behind by Meruem after his death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Trivia * NGL (Enu Jī Eru) is an anagram of the English word "energy" (enerujī). * This country shares many similarities to real-life Cambodia under the Khmer Rouge regime. Both did not allow any form of development beyond the primary sector and punishments are dealt with severely. Neo-Luddism were both widespread among the countries. Both countries have inculcated strong, potentially self-destructive beliefs in the populace. For example, if an outbreak occurred in the NGL, citizens would not be too fazed, and would resort to "waiting it out". In Khmer Rouge's Cambodia, citizens weren't allowed to see any doctors, and many died as a result. Both countries also had shady characters leading it: Gyro and Pol Pot. The significant difference, however, is the population's willingness to subject themselves to such a regime. References Category:Locations